Broken
by xxFuturistico
Summary: Tyler has a tough night. Reid fixes him. It's a lot better than this summary makes it out to seem, I think. TylerxReid. SLASH! Let me know if I should up the rating. One-shot.


**A/N:**_ Okay, so don't kill me please? I'm not homophobic at all, just to get that out of the way before you read this. Any of the names that someone gets called in this are not meant as a personal insult to any gay person reading this. This is my first slash-fic, however I do read them and am in love with ReidxTyler. Please, please, please review and tell me if you liked it, or if I should stuff my foot in my mouth and never attempt to write slash again. I don't really care if it's praise or a flame. I love reveiws! Keep in mind that it's 1:30 in the morning and I didn't edit this, just got inspiration and wrote. I didn't know if anything had been written like this yet or not, so I decided to go for it._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Sadly, the only thing related to The Covenant I own are the fics I came up with and the copy I got for Christmas (I don't own Christmas either.), if I did I'd have given myself the role of either Reid or Tylers super hot girlfriend. Heck, if I did that maybe I'd involve a . . Nevermind **blushes** I'm getting carried away with my imagination. xD_

With that said; READ ON!

-CoverGirlxx

* * *

Tyler looked into the mirror. Black eye, bloody nose, busted lip. He didn't want to even attempt to take his shirt off to see if his ribs were as broken as he thought they were. No, instead he just walked to his bed so he could lie down. He tried to repress the images and memories running through his mind, but it didn't work.

-

"_Hey!" the sound of an unfamiliar voice made him spin around._

_WHAM!_

_The second Tyler Simms had turned around he regretted it. He stumbled back from the force of the blow to his stomach and doubled over. Bad idea, his face got rammed into someones knee causing instant blood._

_Why this was happening to him he didn't know. All he knew was that when there was once just one guy beating on him there was now three. They all looked familiar. Maybe they were in one of his classes? Maybe he'd just seen them in the cafeteria. It didn't matter. The pain of being punched while his arms were held behind his back was to prominent to allow himself to think of anything else._

_Other than the physical pain all that registered in Tyler's mind were the names he was being called. Fag, flamer . . . and much worse names. It dawned on him why this was happening to him in that exact second. It was happening to him because he was gay._

_He felt his head collide with the cold ground and the blood run down the side of his head. He felt the kicks being repeated towards his ribs and stomach._

-

"Hey, Babe." Reid greeted without even paying much attention to the brunette collapsed on his bed. "How come you weren't at swim prac-"

he finally noticed the uneven rising and falling of his boyfriends chest.

"Tyler?" he walked closer to him and sat down next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?" he placed a hand on his back and began rubbing comforting circles. Normally it would've worked, but this time. . . this time it made things worse. Tyler's sobs began audible no longer just a ghost of movement. Reid helped him sit up, worried.

One look at Tyler's face made the blonde wince. Whatever happened to him had hurt, a lot. Reid put his arms around his boyfriend keeping the rhythm of the circles on his back still. "Tyler, Baby, please tell me what happened."

Tyler pushed Reid off of him with as much strength as he could muster. Not much, but certainly enough to get the point across. "Christ Reid! Why do you have to be so God damned perfect!?" he shouted.

Reid didn't know what to do, he stood there with his mouth hanging open trying to think of something to say. "What do you mean?" he felt hurt, but he didn't know why. It was definitely because of what Tyler said, but why should being 'perfect' make him hurt? It was because of the pain in his lover's voice.

Tyler let out an irritated growl. "How can I be normal with you around?!" he didn't stop shouting, and didn't wait for Reid to reply, "You're always around being absolutely amazing, and I end up looking like a love struck fool. It's no wonder they called me a f-" he cut himself off before he could bring back the memories.

"Called you a what?" Reid's eyes were filled with anger now, his imagination filling in the blanks when Tyler started to cry again. "Mother Fu-" he was almost at the door ready to question everyone to find out who did that to Tyler. His hand was just reaching for the doorknob when another hand was placed on his shoulder.

"No, Reid. Don't. I just want to talk to you right now." The words sent worry throughout Reid's veins, making his heart pump double-time. He couldn't say no, though. He turned back around to look at Tyler inches from his own face. The hurt it held caused Reid to wince _again._

"Anything." Reid said, following the brunette back to his bead again.

Tyler put his head in his hands and growled again.

"What?" Reid asked, ready to anything for Ty.

"You're doing it again." He looked up at Reid. His piercing blue eyes looked confused. "Being perfect. It's not fair."

Reid sighed, "Are you saying you wish we weren't together?" his heart shattered into a million pieces and he looked down at his hands. Nothing was said for a good minute or so.

He looked back into Tyler's eyes; he looked shocked but finally managed words. "Of course not!" he put his arms around Reid.

He couldn't believe that _Tyler_ was comforting _him_, now. At least not until he noticed the tears.

"Reid Garwin, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever." The last word held tons of meaning in it. It's funny how that one four letter word could send shivers through the seventeen-year-olds body like no other.

With a quick decided flash of his eyes Reid made his boyfriends eye, nose, and lip better. Now he could see the slight smile on the brunettes previously swollen and bleeding lips. "I love you." Reid said quietely.

"I love you more." It just a whisper, but the feeling of Tyler's warm breath run down his back sent Reid over the edge. He moved to sufficiently press his lips against the younger man's moulding them to the shape.

Tyler fervently began to kiss him back, letting out a moan when Reid's tongue traced his lower lip before reaching out to his. Next things he knew, he was on his back with Reid straddling his hips kissing softly down his neck. "_Holy shit_, Reid!" he moaned into the blonde hair when his tongue flicked a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He felt Reid's lips spread into a wide grin.

Reid reached up his shirt, pulling it off slowly. In the heat of the moment Tyler had forgot about his ribs, but when he saw Reid's face he remember. "Fuck!" he half-shouted pulling his shirt back down over his exposed chest. Reid looked into his eyes for a second before looking back down to where the bruises were now covered by the dark grey shirt.

Reid moved his boyfriend's hands away from the hem of his shirt and lifted it back up to look at the dark purple and blue spots. It looked like pens exploded all over his ribs. With another glance toward Tyler's face and flash of his eyes, Reid literally kissed the bruises better; placing feather light kisses on the blotches before the faded away completely.

-

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked from under the sheets in a daze. Reid was getting dressed, hopping on foot while trying to put his jeans on.

"I'm going to kick their asses. What did you think I was doing?" The love that was in voice minutes ago was now gone. Now there was anger. Anger for the guys that had hurt Tyler. He didn't know who did it, but one way or another he was going to find out.

In the exact second he answered Tyler was out from under the sheets, still naked. "No you're not!"

Reid smiled slightly at his boyfriend. "And why not? Are you going to stop me?" he asked playfully taking a step toward him.

Suddenly the feeling to be able to joke was gone, "Please don't leave me." The hurt was back in Tyler's voice. No matter how badly he wanted to go and _kill_ the guys that would even think of doing something like they did to Tyler, he knew that he couldn't leave him. Not now, not that night.

With a defeated sigh from Reid, and a smile from Tyler, Reid was taking his jeans off again. Tyler crawled into the bed and sunk into his boyfriends chest the moment he felt his warms arms weave around him.

Tyler was broken, but at least now he knew –and didn't care what other people thought about it- he had someone to be there to put him back together. Someone he'd love forever.

And Reid? Well, Reid knew that he was unconditionally in love with Tyler Simms. He also knew that in the morning three guys would get a little visit from the Sons of Ipswich. One that would make them wish that Reid would kill them.


End file.
